Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronics and acoustics. The present invention relates more particularly, for example, to a cable assembly and/or earpiece for electronic devices such as two-way radios, cellular telephones, music devices, and the like.
Related Art
Portable two-way radios are well known. Police officers, firefighters, and military personnel commonly use portable two-way radios to communicate when performing their duties. Such two-way radios may be used either with their built-in microphone and speaker or with an external microphone and speaker. A cable assembly having a microphone and a speaker can be used to facilitate such use.
Although contemporary cable assemblies have proven generally suitable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. For example, the speaker of a contemporary cable assembly can be damaged too easily, the microphone can pick up unwanted noises, the acoustic tube of the cable assembly is conspicuous, and the cable assembly does not accommodate a variety of different types of electronic devices such as cellular telephones and music devices. Further, the push-to-talk buttons of contemporary cable assemblies can be difficult to operate in some situations (such as emergency situations where their proper operation is extremely important) and require a wired connection to the cable assembly. As such, it is desirable to provide a cable assembly that overcomes these deficiencies.